Tomoko Suzuki
Tomoko Suzuki (鈴木 朋子 ,Suzuki Tomoko) is Sonoko's mother. Plot overview Conan vs. Kaitou Kid (Manga: 156-159, Anime: 76) Tomoko's family wants Kogoro to protect their priceless piece of jewelry called the Black Star from the Phantom Thief. The necklace along with other valuables will be on display at a museum where people are sure the Phantom will strike. The Phantom left a coded letter to Tomoko's husband and its the first clue. After decoding the letter, Conan goes to meet the Phantom Thief face to face at a rooftop of a hotel. He lights a firework hoping that the cops would come and arrest Phantom but to his surprise Phantom imitates the captain's voice and calls all of the captain's men to the rooftop. Just when it looks like the Phantom is cornered he escapes with a blast bomb but before he leaves theres another note and another clue. This time the note states that he will board a ship that is carrying the Black Star. While last time was a test run this time he will actually steal the Black Star. To try and prevent this Tomoko devises a plan. She has given all the guests a fake Black Star replica in hopes that Kaitou Kid won't be able to figure it out before the cruise ends. Tomoko brings in a magician to put on a show but Kaitou Kid then drops another letter. Fake Black Stars start exploding and the guests start panicking. Thats when he steals the real Black Star which Tomoko was wearing the whole time. Conan then reveals that only Ran had the opportunity to steal the black star and that Ran Mouri is the phantom in disguise all along. Kaitou Kid-as-Ran still tries to continue his act by saying theres no way that he would know which star was the real one. However, Conan says that Tomoko gave away the answer when she described the pearl to Kogoro as having a peacock color: her middle name is "peacock". Also the way she handled the pearl and the fact that it was duller due to age. This is why he didn't steal it at the museum: that one was shiny, making it a fake. Kaitou Kid VS Makoto Kyogoku (Manga: 862-864, Anime: 746-747) Sonoko has decided to introduce Makoto to her parents. But while her father wholly approves of Makoto, especially as he is a fan of martial arts competitions himself, Tomoko in turn is strictly against a union between her younger daughter, as the prospective heir of the Suzuki Corporation, and an in her eyes uneducated, fight-obsessed never-do-well. Later, Tomoko and Makoto make a deal. If Makoto can protect the Green Emperor, a priceless jewel, from Kaito Kid, he can continue to date Sonoko. However, if Makoto fails, he will have to break up with Sonoko. Makoto accepts the challenge. Later, Makoto succesfully protects the jewel and Tomoko remarks to herself that Makoto is well mannered, determined, and would be an excellent person to tease. Relationship analysis Sonoko Suzuki Tomoko seems pretty strict towards Sonoko, in turn Sonoko seems rebellious towards her mother. Gallery File:IMG 3732.png| File:Tomoko-sonoko.png| File:IMG 3653.png| File:IMG 3652.png| File:IMG 3678.png| File:IMG 3677.png| File:IMG 3674.png| File:IMG 3673.png| File:IMG 3664.png| File:IMG 3681.png| File:IMG 3730.png| File:IMG 3707.png| File:IMG 3704.png| * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Suzuki family Category:Female